A four-phase Data-Based Interventions Project is proposed which will use the NCI cancer control paradigm to reduce cancer morbidity and mortality in Indiana by achieving the following goals: Identify, integrate, and evaluate national and state data sources to describe and project the cancer experience of Indiana residents. A data- based cancer plan for Indiana will be created based on these data. Develop, conduct, and evaluate interventions, in accord with cancer plan priorities. Initiate cancer-related legislative activity from a broad population base including state and local, public and private providers and consumers of health services. In Phase I, data sources including mortality data, specialized patient data, risk factor prevalence data, occupational and environmental data, incidence data from the Indiana State Cancer Registry, and information on the location and type of cancer services will be evaluated for data quality and utility in developing a state cancer plan. Critical areas of cancer research (tobacco cessation, breast cancer, cervical cancer, occupational exposure, dietary factors, and access to state-of-the-art treatment) will be addressed in the evaluation of state cancer data. Analyses will be performed by a working group of Indiana State Board of Health (ISBH) epidemiologists and health planners. Funding sources for cancer interventions proposed for Phase III will be identified in this Phase. In Phase II, an Indiana Cancer Advisory Board will be formed from representatives of public and private health care providers, consumers, and regulators. Using data prepared by the ISBH Working Group, the Advisory Board will construct a comprehensive cancer plan for the state. Cancer control interventions will be planned based on the cancer plan priorities. Phase III and IV will consist of interventions in areas indicated by Indiana data, and evaluation of processes and outcomes. A two-pronged legislative intervention involving legislative study groups and public workshops will result in the introduction of cancer-related legislation in the 1991 session of the Indiana General Assembly.